


Until You're Resting Here With Me

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Hecate is up pacing the halls of Cackle's one evening during a stressful term. When Ada finds her, they handle their restlessness together.





	Until You're Resting Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walkthegale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/gifts).
  * Inspired by [chill the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827980) by [walkthegale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale). 

> A/N: Title from Dido's "Here With Me"

“Timetables, council reports, lab check, convincing Ada to expel Helga…” Hecate’s muttering trailed off as she continued to pace the corridors. Sometimes it helped to recite the repeated thoughts in her head. When she paired it with the cadence of her boots against the stone floors, it was practically a sure fire way to exhaust her enough to sleep. 

Unfortunately, that was not the case this night. She balled her fists and sighed. It wasn’t as if she were uncostumed to challenging terms. In fact, she had been certain her first two terms that Alma would regret the decision to let her teach and Ada would feel as if the encouragement to hire her was wasted. Luckily, her fears were unwarranted and it wasn’t the fate of her position that consumed her thoughts this evening. Instead, it was the dread that came with a term that had yet to see a week without severe incident. 

Hecate felt her body grow heavier as she continued pacing but the racing buzz under her skin didn’t cease. Anxiety was a feeling all too familiar to her but her current level was something she hadn’t felt in years. Hecate wondered if she might be granted respite from being so on edge. 

Suddenly, her thoughts and body were interrupted by a slight push to her right. She blinked and shook her head as she peered down at a familiar pink dressing gown. 

“Ada,” she whispered softly, taking a step back from their brief collision. 

Ada’s answering smile was strained. Hecate hadn’t missed the bags under her eyes recently nor the endless nervous tapping during staff meetings. Ada nodded between them. “Hecate, I’m so sorry. I just barreled right into you.”

Hecate shook her head. “No harm done.”

Ada considered her a moment then nodded, adjusting her spectacles. “I take it you can’t sleep either?”

Hecate pulled her lips in and considered lying. If it had been anyone else, she might have managed it but Ada had a way of teasing out the truth no matter how Hecate might seek to conceal it. “I,” she started but couldn’t quite figure out how to continue. 

“You haven’t slept in days have you?”

_ Weeks _ , thought Hecate. “The holidays are soon. Aren’t you always seeking to remind me that their purpose is rest?” 

“Hmm,” muttered Ada before her hand hovered above Hecate’s. “Would you come with me?”

Hecate’s hand shook slightly as she opened her palm and let Ada take it. The buzzing under Hecate’s skin lessened slightly. There had been something about Ada’s presence of late. A kind of comfort, a warm space that allowed Hecate room to breathe which she often felt lacking. They stopped briefly in front of Ada’s rooms and Hecate’s mind raced with reasons to go. 

This seemed an odd step. A line crossing and Hecate wasn’t completely sure how to navigate what would come next. Ada’s hand however was gentle and firm. When her door opened, Hecate knew the only choice was to continue to follow. 

Ada dropped Hecate’s hand gently. Hecate started to flex her fingers then drop them against her sides as Ada prepared tea and summoned a few extra pillows. 

Ada gestured toward her bed. “Have a seat. It’s much more comfortable than those armchairs and I assume you were up walking around a bit before I ran into you.”

Hecate eyed the bed a moment. It would be more comfortable but it was also Ada’s bed. It wasn’t as if Hecate had never seen it before. They’d spent an evening or two in Ada’s rooms with reports while her office was being renovated or if Hecate stopped in after rounds. Hecate had ignored anything beyond the armchairs though. The bed constituted territory that was Ada’s and Ada’s alone and she had no reason to consider…

“Hecate?” called Ada softly. 

Hecate took in Ada’s uneasy gaze, circles under her eyes, and her slumped shoulders. If nothing else, Hecate could work through her overthinking for Ada’s benefit. Hecate removed her slippers and sat stiffly amongst the soft pillows. Ada’s bed felt like sitting on a cloud. It, much like the soft yellow floral duvet and various pink trinkets lines above the fireplace, was so like Ada. The realization made the corners of Hecate’s mouth twitch slightly.

Ada handed her a cup of tea then took her own and settled in beside Hecate. “I apologize if it’s too sweet.”

Hecate took a sip and there was a more generous amount of honey than she’d like but she shook her head. “It's fine.”

“How long have you been awake?”

“A while,” answered Hecate. She didn’t plan to lie but the whole truth wasn’t exactly necessary.

Ada nodded and took a moment before she asked her next question. “Anything in particular?”

If pressed, Hecate would blame her exhaustion for the speech that came tumbling out full of her fears for the term, her frustration with the council, and the dread of a completely failed term. She knew more than anything though that the combination of Ada’s soft tone, too sweet tea, and understanding smile was always enough to get her to confess just about anything.

Ada listened attentively and sighed a few times. Hecate took them as a sign of commemoration. “We’ll press on, I’m certain of it.”

Hecate hummed and transferred her cup back to Ada’s tray. “There are times when I envy your optimism.”

Ada gave her a small smile. “I’d argue this particular sentiment was related to experience.”

Hecate sighed and felt her body relax against the pillows. “Did you have a chance to read that article on synthetic potion substitutes?”

Ada’s eyes brightened a little as she summoned said article. Hecate held in a chuckle at the sight of the pink tabs filled with notes peppered along the edges of the parchment. “I can see where you had trouble with some of the assertions and I have some ideas.”

Hecate felt her heart warm and her body continue to relax as she listened and occasionally argued with Ada’s points. She’d missed this during this term. They’d both been so busy putting out fires that they hadn’t even had the small chance of catching up. They’d barely had seconds to share supportive smiles or eye-rolls at the antics of their students. 

Hecate felt her eyelids start to droop however as Ada explained a new method in Spell Science Weekly. She yawned and immediately sat up. “I’m sorry, Ada, I should--”

“Why don’t you stay? Your rooms are quite a ways off and I doubt you’ve the energy to transfer.”

Hecate opened her mouth to argue but she felt her body concede Ada’s point. She nodded and closed her eyes as Ada turned out the light. 

* * *

It was still mostly dark when Hecate woke but as she peered up at the window, she could see the light of dawn peeking through. It took a moment to get her bearings and remember what transpired the night before. Ada laid quietly breathing next to her. A piece of hair had fallen over her eyes and it took everything in Hecate to resist brushing it back. 

She felt a stirring in her heart and bit her lip. She couldn’t get too close. It was dangerous enough to be here and moreover, dangerous to desire this proximity so much. The previous night had been a kindness. One Ada would have probably given just as easily to Gwen or Dimity. Hecate hadn’t even realized how much she needed it until it was over. She wouldn’t taint it with the ridiculous selfish yearning in her heart. 

Hecate sighed as Ada nestled further into her pillow. She quietly sat up. It would be better to slip out before Ada woke. 

* * *

They pressed on, just as Ada was certain they would. The term ended to relief of everyone. 

Hecate expected Ada to dive into holiday plans as she usually did with gaudy decorations and an energy Hecate has never had for Yule. Ada didn’t however. She remained in her office drawing up reports, fixing anything that went wrong during term and making more mirror calls than Hecate had ever seen. Hecate wondered if she would be overstepping to suggest a break. While she might join Ada every once in a while or offer services to lighten the load, she had yet to step in and demand Ada stop. 

Perhaps it was time. 

Hecate waited until a mostly empty evening in the castle, her colleagues out at some pub or off to visit family. Hecate fretted a bit before she decided on homemade lemon biscuits and tea much sweeter than she ever desired to drink.

She knocked tentatively on Ada’s door. An exhausted  _ come in  _ sounded in reply and Hecate took a breath before she transferred in with her spread. 

“What is it?” muttered Ada. It wasn’t unkind but there was a definite frustration under the question. 

Hecate hesitated and wondered if this was indeed too much. She cleared her throat. “I thought you might,” she paused and took a breath, “appreciate a break?”

Ada looked up then, a small smile spreading across her face as she took in Hecate and the tray. “Oh Hecate, you needn’t go to any trouble.”

Hecate shook her head. “It was no trouble.” She looked at Ada’s overcrowded desk and opened her mouth to ask when Ada spoke first. 

“I think we’ll be better suited in front of the fire.”

Hecate nodded and sent the tray to the small table between the two armchairs. “I don’t have to stay if it’s--”

“Would you please?” interrupted Ada. 

“Of course,” replied Hecate as she sat. She pointed to the piles on Ada’s desk. “What were you up to?”

Ada sighed. “A backlog of supply forms. I never seem to reach the end of them.”

Hecate inclined her head. “I can help if you--”

“I shouldn’t spoil your holiday. You’ve managed some rest I hope?”

Hecate considered her a moment before nodding slowly. “I have.” She waited as Ada took a biscuit and a sip of tea but kept glancing back at her forms. “Ada?” she tried gently. 

Ada bit her lip and ducked her head, a sure sign she knew she’d been caught in her distraction. “Yes?”

Hecate waved her hand and the pile of forms appeared in her lap. “If we split them, will you please promise to rest after?”

Ada let out a small chuckle. “Of course.”

They worked in silence for the next fifteen minutes until they finished. Hecate sent the completed forms to their appropriate place and suppressed a smile as Ada sighed and reclined in her chair. 

“Now you can move on to transforming the castle into a fire hazard.”

Ada laughed and sat back up. “I’m not that bad.”

Hecate quirked an eyebrow. “I remain surprised that Miss Gullet hasn’t cited you for health and safety violations.”

Ada tilted her head. “Why do you think I wait until she’s gone before I truly get at it?”

Hecate turned and took a sip of tea to hide her smile. “I do hope you can enjoy yourself now.”

Ada’s smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. “I just keep going over everything from this term and I wonder if I’d only just done this or that, perhaps things wouldn’t have been so difficult.”

Hecate sat her teacup down and shifted so she was fully facing Ada. She took a deep breath as she held Ada’s gaze. “Do you remember what you told me two years ago?” Ada furrowed her brow just as Hecate thought she might. Hecate gave her a gentle look and continued, “All the preparation in the world doesn’t hold a candle to the unpredictability and penchant for disaster in young minds. We can prepare for every scenario and they’ll still surprise us with something but we only need to teach them and ensure they survive the term intact. Have we done that?”

Ada nodded and her eyes were soft as she whispered, “We have.” She took a deep breath and leaned forward. “I think it’s high time I retired somewhere more comfortable.” Ada nodded toward the tea tray. “Would you mind bringing that with us?”

Hecate’s eyes widened slightly. “You… want me to join you?”

Ada smiled, fully this time. “If you’ve the time. I have a chessboard that has gone neglected for far too long.”

Hecate bit her lip at the leap in her heart and nodded as she levitated the tray and followed Ada to her rooms. She opened her mouth to tell Ada that she needn’t worry with tidying spells but by the time she found her voice, Ada was done. 

“Would you mind if we went there and used the tea tray for the board?”

Hecate tried to remain calm as Ada pointed toward her bed. “Not,” she cleared her throat over the slight squeak in her voice, “at all.”

Ada moved a few pillows to the bottom of the bed and settled there while leaving the head for Hecate. Hecate almost protested but thought better of it. If Ada was comfortable, Hecate could soon follow. They played several rounds before Ada’s eyes started to droop and the determination to break her losing streak waned. Hecate gently picked up the tray and put up all the pieces despite Ada’s half hearted protest. 

When she turned back to tell Ada goodbye, Ada’s eyes were closed and she was stretched out into a better sleeping position. Hecate couldn’t resist the urge to tuck her in. She forewent the forehead kiss she so longed to give but made sure to softly smooth out the duvet. She turned when a gentle touch settled on her wrist. 

“Will you stay this time?”

Hecate furrowed her brow and wondered if Ada was already asleep when her eyes didn’t open. “This time?”

“Hmm,” whispered Ada. “It’s much nicer when you’re here.”

The corners of Hecate’s mouth twitched up into a soft smile as she settled on top of the duvet next to Ada. She would just stay until Ada was truly asleep then take her leave. Her body however took her position for a more permanent position and she was asleep before she could execute her plan. 

* * *

The next morning, Hecate’s eyes flew open in a panic as light trickled in and Pendell hopped up on the bed. She sat up and lifted a hand to transfer when Ada stirred beside her. 

“I thought you were staying,” she said in a voice laced with sleep and a gentle smile on her face. 

Hecate stared at her for a moment as Ada sat up and properly opened her eyes. “I thought you were asleep then. I, I never meant to--”

Ada tilted her head. “I wasn’t yet and I’m not now. I’d like you to stay if you want to.”

Hecate swallowed over the lump on her throat and nodded. 

Ada smiled and lifted the duvet. “Then lay back down. It’s early yet and we did establish that holidays are for rest.”

Hecate rolled her eyes affectionately as she slipped under the duvet and into Ada’s waiting arms. 


End file.
